A Lifetime With You  Sequel
by neversayinggoodbye
Summary: the sequel to the story of friendship and love between the most lovely couple on earth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** yay, here's the sequel I was planning on writing. It came out sooner than I expected, but I was so excited to write it that it came easily.

Here it is, and I hope you like the beginning. Not much plot in here, but it's nice if you want to know what will happen to the boys next.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Blaine loved the warm air of October on his face and messing with his hair while he walked down the streets of Florence. It was nice to see so many different people, unlike his home town. Florence was filled with tourists all over the place, smiles on their faces. It was something beautiful to see. The architecture of the place was wonderful as well. He had taken many pictures, and placed them all over his apartment, right next to pictures of his parents, his grandmother and photos of two nine year old boys having tea parties, two twelve year olds wearing aprons and two sixteen year olds, together at prom.

Blaine easily learned the way of a cantina next to his apartment, where he would always go to have a nice lunch, before going back to school. His Arts Program was pretty wonderful, but he was still getting used to the people. They were really welcoming, but nothing could ever compare to the feeling of being home, with the friends he knew for so long, and with his best friend. His mother, who cooked the best meals when she was at home, and the kisses he received from said best friend, when they were alone in his bedroom. He really missed home.

Their routine was pretty simple now, comparing to the first weeks. Now they were already adjusted to the time zone, so Kurt knew he couldn't expect Blaine to be available to talk to him when it was 10pm in Lima, because in Florence, he would just be sleeping. They were both adjusting their lives, always considering staying awake a little bit longer than they should to talk a little more. Kurt used to write down everything he wanted to tell Blaine about during his day, and when they were talking in Skype, he would go over every topic. It was something very Kurt-like to do, and Blaine loved it. It was the way he had to keep the boy in his head during the day.

Kurt had asked Blaine if they would still be together in special occasions, so after a lot of talking, they had agreed to make an agenda. Their plans were for Kurt to stay with Blaine during Christmas and New Year's, since they would both be on winter break, and then, around March, Blaine would spend a week in Lima, for Kurt's birthday. Now, the only thing left for Kurt was to convince his father to let him stay with his boyfriend, in his apartment, alone, in another country. That was the difficult part.

Even though Burt adored Blaine as a son, he was still Kurt's boyfriend. Burt wasn't innocent to think that they could be together in an apartment without doing _stuff. _And Kurt knew what was going on in his dad's mind every time.

Burt had had the talk with him, which was one of the most embarrassing things of both their lives, but it was before he even had a boyfriend. Kurt knew that, if he brought up the subject of staying with Blaine around Burt, he would have to sit down and listen to his father going over the pamphlets all over again. He wanted to be honest with his father when he asked things, so he decided that honesty was the best policy.

* * *

><p>It was 11pm of a Saturday night. Blaine had been invited by the girls of his class to go out with them, to dance and distract a little bit. They were really nice an pretty girls, who hinted on him right when he started school, but when they got to know him better, they realized they really didn't stand a chance.<p>

He refused the invitation, since he knew Kurt would probably call him on Skype as soon as he could.

He was wearing nothing but sweatpants and his awful reading glasses, with a glass of milk next to his laptop, when he noticed the call from Skype. It felt nice to be able to be completely comfortable in front of his boyfriend. He knew Kurt wouldn't care if he was wearing nothing but the ugliest pants in the world. Deep down, he knew Kurt didn't think it mattered.

"Hey, how was your Saturday?" Kurt asked appearing at the screen, as Blaine accepted the call.

Blaine decided to tease his boyfriend a bit.

"Well, I was invited to go out, but I just really wanted to stay in and wait for a wonderful boy, you know" he said, smirking.

"I see. So, since you refused to go out, can you tell me if this boy is worth it?" Kurt asked, teasing back.

"He's worth everything" he answered, smiling.

"Nine years and you still make me blush" Kurt said, and as he remembered of what he was supposed to say to Blaine, his smile faded.

"I wanted to tell you something, something really important" he continued.

Blaine furrowed his brows and waited for Kurt to continue.

"I wanted you to know that I'll talk to my dad. About us and about me going to Florence for Christmas"

"What are you thinking of telling him?" Blaine asked, afraid of the answer. He knew what was going to be the topic of their conversation, but he still wanted to make sure.

"You know how my dad can be overprotective of me, right? So I want to talk to him about our _intimate_ stuff"

"You know that this didn't sound good, right?'

"Yeah, but it's true. I will talk to my father about how intimate we are, Blaine. I need to do this, in order of him to trust me. You know more than anyone that I can't lie to him, and he will ask when I bring it up. It's the only way I'll ever get to spend my Christmas with you"

"So, you're gonna talk to Burt about you, me and sex"

"Yes. I'll talk to my dad about me, you and sex" Kurt answered, almost feeling what was about to come down on him during the conversation.

"I'm so glad I'm across the ocean" Blaine commented, in all of his honesty.

* * *

><p>Burt was working on the hood of a car and talking on the phone with a client, when he saw Kurt entering the shop. He realized Kurt had something to say, so he tried to get out of the conversation quickly.<p>

"What's up kid?" he asked, as soon as he hung up the phone.

Kurt was sitting next to the car his father was working on. He gave Burt a sigh and decided to go for it.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something"

His tone worried Burt, who looked at him with worry.

"Is everything okay, kiddo?" he asked, squeezing Kurt's shoulder.

"It's all fine, but I need to talk to you. Can we talk now?"

"What is it about, then? You seem so nervous"

"It's about me and Blaine"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know that it's horrible of me to end the chapter in that part, but this is really just a prologue.

I hope everyone that read A Lifetime With You continues to read the sequel.

And thank you for reading


	2. Conversations

**A/N:** so, this chapter's pretty much two conversations- as you could've guessed -, but it was needed, and I don't think I could've put it with another chapter. It had to separate, if it makes sense.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Burt took a seat next to Kurt, suddenly feeling both scared and intrigued by the subject of their talk.

"Go on, kiddo" he said, as Kurt dropped his gaze from the floor and looked at him. Burt could see in his son's eyes that he was afraid of having that conversation with him.

"Kurt, I would never put pressure in you to do something just because you feel like you should, when you don't. But I think I should know what is it about Blaine you wanted to talk that could make you look so nervous"

Kurt sighed and decided to talk. All he had to do was ask, and then if Burt came with questions, he had to answer them, in the most honest way possible. He took another breath.

"Dad, me and Blaine we… we talked a lot about stuff, and one of the things I asked him was if we could still be together in special occasions, you know, like Christmas and our birthdays. You know how these traditions matter to me and him, and we've always been together in those occasions. So, after a lot of talking, we came to an agreement." He said, slowly, trying to make everything understandable for his father, so he wouldn't need to answer too many questions for him right after.

"And…" his father said, waiting for him to finish so he could make a comment about it.

"Dad, honestly, all we want is to be together, to be with each other. We discussed, and I've decided that, with your permission, I would go to Florence for Christmas"

Burt didn't know what to say. Suddenly, a movie passed through his mind, and he saw a little three year old boy asking him if he could watch movies, and asking him for a pair of sensible heels. But, right now, in front of him, all he could see was a man. Kurt was already in his senior year, and soon enough he would be going to college, leaving home and having all kinds of experiences for himself.

Burt decided he didn't need to tell anything else for his son. Now, he could make his own discoveries.

While he looked at Kurt, he made his decision of what to give him as an answer.

"Kurt, I want you to be happy. I know that I can't stop you from doing something if you really want it, probably now, but what about the future? I won't be able to. You'll have to grow up and leave home one day, and this day is getting closer and closer. I'll let you go to Florence, with the money I have saved, but I want you to know that I'm letting you go because I want you to know that I trust you, but I want to see responsibility from you as well."

Kurt restrained his smile, thinking it was probably better to appear serious and mature about it. But on the inside, there were fireworks.

He placed his hand over his father's and gave him a gentle smile.

"Thank you dad, for trusting me"

"And I don't need to give you the talk again, do I? Because I think we can both live with it for a while"

"Oh yes, dad. No need for the talk" Kurt answered, laughing.

"Just making sure, kid" Burt said, starting to close the shop, so they could go home and have dinner.

* * *

><p>"I promise you that, if you stay awake, I'll cook you something delicious as soon as I arrive at your apartment" Kurt said to Blaine, who was, unfortunately, still on the other side of his computer screen. It was 10 pm already, and he knew it was almost 5 am for Blaine at Florence, but he decided he wanted to tell all about his conversation with his father to Blaine as soon as possible. He wasn't too surprised when he connected Skype and Blaine was still connected as well.<p>

"I know you won't be able to cook when you finally come here, because we'll both be busy with other stuff, so don't even try to blackmail me"

"You know me too well, Blaine Anderson" Kurt said, smirking.

"Hey, how about I plan us a little trip over Europe? I mean, you have a car, right? So it won't be too expansive, I think"

"Kurt, it's only October, you'll only come here for Christmas. That leaves us two months still. Don't worry about anything" Blaine said, snoozing.

Kurt gave it a moment, but decided he needed to say what was on his mind.

"Hey, Blaine, can I ask you something?"

Blaine gave him a puzzled look, knowing that, when Kurt talked like that, it could only mean something he was embarrassed about.

"Go on" he said.

"Well… I was thinking after talking to my dad and… what do you think it'll be like when we get the chance to finally be alone in your apartment?" he asked, blushing.

"What do you mean by that?" Blaine asked, honestly not understanding what Kurt meant.

"Well… you know how I'm still not comfortable with sex, but I was thinking we could do something. I really miss you, Blaine, a lot. I miss your kisses, your touches, the way you look at me when we're together. I just want a way of showing it to you"

Blaine couldn't be more thankful for the fact that Kurt was his boyfriend, simply because he knew that, with Kurt, he could always be completely honest. He wasn't ready as well, but he couldn't deny he didn't think about it. He couldn't deny that he had dreams about his boyfriend in all kinds of delicious situations, but he also didn't want to scare him.

Blaine smiled at him.

"I love you, and I want us to share everything together, but you don't need to have sexual relations with me to show me how much you missed me. Just be by my side, that enough for me, Kurt"

Kurt grinned at the computer screen. Seeing his boyfriend being so understanding was really overwhelming. He knew that Blaine was much more comfortable with himself, but just the thought that Kurt mattered to him enough for him to wait, was enough proof of his love.

"But I still want us to be able to do, you know… _stuff_, when I'm at your apartment"

Blaine smirked at him.

"Believe me, we'll do plenty of stuff when you get here"


	3. Trouble in the Way

**AN:** hey, please don't hate me and don't give up on this chapter because unfortunately it was needed to do.

And remember, Kurt's only 17, okay? Teenagers screw up all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Kurt absolutely hated crying himself to sleep. Most of his days were good, but when his loneliness hit him hard, he couldn't do anything but cry. He hated crying, since it reminded him of the worst periods of his life, but it was his way of letting it out of his system.

The truth was, he missed his boyfriend. He missed Blaine very much, and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew that he would see the boy again in no time, but time was apparently slower than ever for him.

In one morning, before going to school, he decided to make a quick stop.

As he entered the gates of the quite melancholic place, he felt an urge to run away, but he didn't. He knew he had to do it, he had to talk to someone about it, and she was the one who would always hear him.

As he got to his mother's grave, he lowered himself and placed the bouquet of white roses right next to her photograph.

"Hi mommy" he said, his eyes instantly watering.

"I know you didn't get to know Blaine that much, but I wanted you to know that he comes here every year with me. Sometimes he even talks to you, you know. He likes to share this with me" and he started to cry.

"Mommy, I just wanted you to know that I miss you too much, and I wish you could be here, to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay. Because I feel like I'm completely lost, mommy. I love him so much, but he's so far away, and he loves me too, and it hurts so bad. I wish you could be here to tell me that it's supposed to feel like that" he gave up speaking, to let the tears go down once more.

As he walked out of the cemetery, he glanced back, towards the gates, and waved weakly, as though his mother was standing in there, telling him everything he needed to hear from her, but couldn't.

* * *

><p>"I went to her grave yesterday" he said, while Blaine ate breakfast.<p>

The boy stopped eating immediately.

"I wish I could be there with you" he said.

"Yeah, I wish you could as well. But it was good going there alone, you know. It felt good to talk to her like that"

"Can I know what you talked about?" Blaine asked.

"I had cried the day before, and you know how much I hate crying. So I just wanted to let it go. I don't know if it sounds stupid to ask for advice from someone who's dead, but that's why I went there"

"Kurt, she's your mother. It'll never sound stupid" he sighed, "I just wish I could hug you and tell you everything's going to be okay"

"That's why I went there. I needed to hear it from her. I _need_ to hear it from her, but I can't, and it sucks, you know. I miss you too much, and that's why I cried the other night. I wish I could talk to her about it, and she'd hold me in her arms and tell me that, no matter what we'll be together, Blaine. I need to hear it from someone in order to continue believing it."

"Kurt, please, listen to me. Yes, we're far away, but it doesn't mean I won't go back. I will, like I said I would. I love you more than anything in my life, and I can't stay without you, Kurt. I won't give up on you, just like you told me you won't give up on me. I love you"

Kurt seemed to consider it for one moment.

"It's getting really late in here. I think I should go to bed. We'll talk tomorrow. And I'll always love you too, Blaine"

And he turned the computer off.

Making promises seemed easy, but to actually keep them was harder. Kurt knew he had promised he wouldn't give up on Blaine, and that he would always be by his side, waiting for him, but he couldn't stop thinking about the pain it was causing him, the pain it was causing them both.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in deep sleep when he heard the phone ringing. It was something unusual, given the fact that he didn't know more than five people in Florence. He rubbed his eyes and walked to the living room, to answer the phone.<p>

"Hi. Sorry for calling you so late Blaine, but we need to talk." Kurt said. Blaine wanted to say he didn't need to apologize for anything, but he didn't like the tone Kurt used, it worried him. There were going to be troubles.

"Is there something wrong? I've been trying to talk to you for four days, but you just ignore me every time" he said, sounding worried.

"No… there's nothing actually wrong. I just need to talk to you about something" Kurt really didn't want to do what he was about to do. But he knew that, the only way for both of them to find happiness again, was being free from all of the sadness they were feeling.

"Blaine I… I think we should…" he sighed and continued. Love did hurt too much.

"We should break up"

Blaine didn't know what to say. He couldn't form a sentence, couldn't breathe right, and couldn't believe in what he was hearing.

"What do you mean, break up Kurt?" he was almost crying, his brain screaming that he had heard it wrong. No, it was definitely wrong. Kurt could never break up with him.

"I think we… I think we need to stop feeling the way we're feeling. I'm always sad when I think about you right across the ocean, where I can't see you and talk to you, and if I go to your house, you're not there anymore. I miss your smell, Blaine, your mouth, your body against mine, the heat that comes from you. And all of this hurts me, and I know it hurts you as well. We should stop torturing ourselves" Kurt answered, while sobbing uncontrollably.

"But you, you told me that you knew it would be hard, Kurt. Please, don't give up on me, don't give on us. I love you, and I know that, even we're going through a hard time being apart, at least we're together. Please, Kurt, I really don't want to be without you. You're the best thing I have in my life right now, you're my best friend." Blaine tried his best not to break down and cry, but as he spoke to Kurt, he realized that everything he was telling the boy was the truth, and it was hurting him really bad. He finally broke down.

Kurt knew he was hurting Blaine by doing that, but he also knew that, in the future, Blaine would thank him for stopping their suffering when he had the chance to. At least, that was what he hoped.

"Can we please wait more two days before we decide on something, Kurt? I don't want us regretting something" Blaine asked, almost begged. He needed another chance.

He waited a few seconds to consider. He knew that Blaine was suffering, so Kurt thought he could give the boy a couple of days, so he could realize as well that it was the best for them.

"Okay, we can have a couple of days to think about it, I guess. But please, Blaine, consider everything you're feeling right now"

"I love you, this is what I'm feeling" he said, as he heard Kurt sobbing in the other end of the line.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't sleep that night. It was worse than the other day, when he sobbed uncontrollably. Now, he was thinking about life without Blaine, and it was something completely impossible to imagine. He looked around his room, his house, and every corner of it held some memory about Blaine. Every chair, every clothes inside his wardrobe, every pillow, everything around him had a bit of Blaine in it.<p>

His nightmare began quite pleasantly. He was dreaming of him and Blaine, in Florence, having fun going to the famous places of the city, talking until dawn, kissing and caressing each other, having sex. But then, it faded into something darker, as Blaine stood up from the bed where they were lying down and walked towards the door, smirking at Kurt. Suddenly, another boy appeared at the door of Blaine's room, he kissed the boy heatedly.

Dream – Blaine turned around and found dream – Kurt looking at him from the bed, with a shocked look.

"_That's what's gonna happen, the minute you leave me" _Dream_ – _Blaine said, laughing at Dream – Kurt.

Kurt woke up more scared than ever in his life. He felt his palms sweating, and his heart beating fast. He had done something terribly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** aaaaaand what will Kurt do now?

And like I said before, please don't hate me and most importantly, don't hate on Kurt. He's just a teenager, he has the right to screw up. Remember that this is his first relationship with anyone, and it's someone he loves too much.


	4. Trouble in the Way pt2

**A/N:** so sorry guys, but real life and a new love – yes, awww - got on the way of everything I had planned. I apologize, cause I know how annoying it can be when people take too long to update, but I promise it won't happen again. So that's the reason of the delay :)

I know that it's sad to see the boys being apart, and it absolutely kills me having to write them that way, but what can we do?

Okay, enough with the babbling

**Chapter 4**

Even though he was only seventeen, Kurt wasn't the type of person to admit that he had flaws. He knew about them, of course he did, but he would never admit it in front of other people. His pride was too big for it. And that's why it was so hard for him to admit that he had made a terrible mistake, probably the worst of his life, by telling Blaine they should break up.

It wasn't the dream in particular that made him realize his mistake, but mostly because he realized, during the dream, that being apart from Blaine could never be less painful for him, but only more painful. Yes, they weren't exactly together, since Blaine was unfortunately, in another country, but just the fact of know that he had Blaine, that he had the boy he loved by his side, even if metaphorically speaking, was one hundred times better than being alone and missing Blaine and he couldn't let them both lose it.

He decided to talk to the person who mostly understood Blaine, after himself. He knows that, if there's someone that can help him to make it up to Blaine, that someone is Emily, his mother. Kurt decides to call her, right on the day when he's supposed to talk to Blaine about their breaking up.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Emily Anderson speaking" she says, in the moment she answers the phone.<p>

Kurt breathes for a moment.

"Hi, Emily, it's Kurt" he says, feeling a little embarrassed. He knows Blaine and he also knows that the boy probably called Emily right after their tragic phone call, to talk to his mother.

"Oh, hello honey. How are you?"

For Kurt's surprise, Emily didn't seem to know much about their discussion, but when he asked her if they could have tea in that afternoon, he knew that she felt something different in the air.

* * *

><p>Emily was preparing to go to the studio and have a day full of work when the phone rang. When she heard Kurt's voice over the other line, she immediately knew it was because of their phone call the other day.<p>

Blaine called her while she was working, to ask her for an advice. It broke her heart, but Emily knew how the boys were. She knew that, even when they were little, there would be fights, most of them involving Power Rangers and who would sing Ariel's part of the song,but now they were older, and she also knew that, the problems they faced were bigger and bigger. Distance was one of them.

She agreed happily in having Kurt over for a cup of tea. She couldn't deny that she absolutely adored the boy, and she knew how it felt like to be young and make mistakes.

* * *

><p>I should've given you a much bigger chapter, but it's more like a filler, just so I can finish some other stuff on the next one.<p> 


End file.
